


Honeymoon Marathon's End

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have recently gotten married, are on their honeymoon, and have to return to the <i>Enterprise</i> tomorrow. What's a couple of guys to do? *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Marathon's End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally commentfic over at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) and inspired by [this](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/344913.html#cutid1) Daily Captain and Daily Doctor post. As always, join to see the pretty.

It was not a hard decision for Jim to make as he got up from the couch, the gold band on his left ring finger glinting brightly in the light from the lamp as he headed back to the bedroom and knelt behind Bones’ slumped form. They’d already gone so many rounds that Bones was still slick and loose, even hours after their last round. They had decided to see how many times they could go in one night, this being the last one before their honeymoon ended, and Jim was damn proud of himself for getting it up for the third time that night.

Bones was more than halfway there, which was even more impressive considering it was his fifth time. The doctor was sprawled slightly on the bed, bare bottom raised as he knelt on the cushioned mattress with his legs together and chest flat to the bed. His back was arched at an angle that seemed uncomfortable to Jim, but Bones was blissed out and content, despite the half-hard cock between his legs. Jim palmed the sensitive flesh, and Bones hissed in equal parts pleasure and discomfort as Jim coaxed Bones’ cock to full hardness just as he slid his own inside.

Jim’s cock met no resistance, but Bones made a small noise of discomfort even as he bucked his hips back to meet that first thrust. Jim groaned as Bones’ overheated flesh clenched around him and his hand tightened around Bones’ cock, unwilling to stroke it lest he rub him the wrong way. So to speak.

As he carefully thrust, Jim felt his husband become more frantic to finish in every thrust back against him and in every sound Bones didn’t even try and choke back. By the time Jim’s own movements became frantic with the need to come, Bones did just that, shrieking like a man who was being murdered and shuddering violently when Jim followed him into release.

Jim draped himself over Bones’ back when he was done, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his husband’s neck as he entwined the fingers of their left hands and their rings clacked together gently. He pressed another kiss there when he pulled out as carefully as he could, wincing with each soft whimper Bones released as he did so.

The captain brought Bones into his arms, gently petting his skin and murmuring soothingly to him as a few aftershocks arced through Bones’ exhausted body. Eventually, Bones quieted and pressed his face into Jim’s neck, kissing the skin there and sighing contentedly. “Lov’a, Jim,” Bones slurred sleepily as he pressed as close as he possibly could to Jim.

Jim, for his part, smiled just as sleepily, pressed a kiss to Bones’ sweat-drenched hair, whispering, “I love you, too, Bones,” as he once more entwined their fingers and joined Bones in sleep.

_**Fin** _


End file.
